Ilisanona Stargazer
After the fall of Illidan Stormrage and the Lich King, Ilisanona Stargazer remained behind to help the rebuilding effort in the Outlands. This worked out well for her for almost a decade as something more personal kept her rooted living in Shattrath City at the Scryer Terrace. However, recently something has urgently drawn her back to the Eastern Kingdoms. That same urgency has since pushed her relight the Sacred Fire brazier to rebuild her old Order. Description Physical Appearance Ilisanona has honey-streaked golden brown hair. Her hair that has grown out to be longer than shoulder length. It is currently worn pulled back, and is almost never seen wearing a helm. She has silver-flecked crystal blue eyes. She has tanned skin and a shapely figure that is slightly shorter than average human height (5' 3"). Although she is in her later 20s, she appears younger. It is only out of her armor that one may notice she is missing a finger. This fact is typically disguised with her plate gauntlets. Armor While many others favor bold colors of red, blue, silver, or gold; her plate is made up of entirely black and white custom commissioned plate. While she will say it is because it makes her different than all the others; it is more of a subconscious representation of her personality and beliefs. However, in her home there is a suit of armor that is quite beautiful on a stand. It is well cared for and always polished, but never worn. There is a silver-edged plate helm, chest piece, gauntlets, and greaves. There is a narrow cambrinth armband engraved with silver filigree that matches a midnight-blue silk cloak embroidered with silver filigree details and clasped by a gleaming jeweled pin. There is a silver edged scabbard that contains a sword. Only the hilt is visible but it has the same jewel that is present on the clasp of her cloak. Clearly at some point these items were all owned by the same person. Arms With the continuation of her healing training, she can be seen carrying a one-handed Black Knight sword in her right hand along with a shield containing an Onyx gemstone in the center in her left. More recently she has taken up training with a Onyx Claymore. History of Ilisanona's history comes from her time on Twisting Nether under the name Persefani (name was taken on this server). Childhood Ilisanona was born in Moonbrook, Westfall. It wasn't until much later that she learned it was to an unwed mother that passed in childbirth. Her father was a rogue that would not settle down. Upon the death of the woman that gave birth to his child, he returned long enough to take Ilisanona to the Sentinal Hill and dropped off. She was raised in the Stormwind Orphanage before being adopted by the Creedholder family. While, still too young to be involved in the Third War, she saw many go off to battle. Those coming back had often been tended two by the Priests and Paladins remaining in the city. Witnessing this had a lasting impression on where she would take up training with the Light that she had a natural gift in wielding. Teens She joined an Order that was made of entirely of Paladins as part of her training. It was good for a while to be around others following the same path as herself. Although, it did not take long until she realized that not everyone was following the same path. Some put those that could wield the Light higher than all other citizens in the Alliance and even more for those aligned with the Horde. It was no longer defending of the weak or defenseless, it was about dictating the livelihoods of those around to be just like themselves. It also meant no peace, ever. The wars would never end as long as there was other dogs that didn’t live by the same standards. This did not sit well with Ilisanona and a few others. One such was Khael Stargazer. Over the days, weeks, and months; Khael became a consistent presence around Ilisanona as he aided her in my training in wielding the Light, tactics on the battlefield, and adventuring into dungeons. When the daylight waned, they would share long evenings together in the tavern talking about everything. It was only time before something more than a mentor and his student relationship would form. After months, they married. Khael was an amazing Commander and led the Fabled Order successfully through many campaigns against the Horde, but really it was only the Sin’dorei. Ilisanona became ever more aware that these battles were not for the Alliance but for the pleasure of the leadership. A personal vendetta. Ilisanona began to vent my concerns to Khael. Khael agreed with the assessment, but he also felt a loyalty to the Order. Eventually the sense of what was right overcame loyalty to a past. Burning Legion The Sacred Fire was born from ideals held between Khael and Ilisanona. While the Order thrived, their relationship did not. Ilisanona spent more nights up going over Order paperwork, fielding recruits, and a myriad of other duties. Additionally, she was off to face her first real combat in Hellfire. While time together drew the couple together, time apart did the opposite. Although they ultimately still loved each other, they decided the Order would suffer if their relationship remained in a painful limbo. They divorced, but Ilisanona kept his name. For a long time most of the Alliance never even knew they divorced, only their closest friends. Khael always was true of heart and dedicated to Ilisanona. He held the same dedication to what he himself believed in, as Highlord Bolvar did with the Kingdom and Alliance, Khael was dedicated to Ilisanona. Ilisanona may never know what she lost. For years they successfully ran the Sacred Fire to become a well-respected and strong organization. At one time they commanded respect from both the Alliance and Horde. While this ability to work with both sides of the coin proved fruitful for the fight against the Legion, many within the ranks of the Alliance did not care for Ilisanona's approach. Many tried to break the Order, but it only provided fuel for the Fire. There were also some within the Horde that did not care for her approach with relations with the horde. Once such group was The House of Ghant, a Foresaken household, would constantly seek her out wherever she was to fight. The finger she is missing is from one such battle. However, in Ilisanona’s personal time, she had more than a handful of private impulses and passions. One resulted with a child from a fling with a Sin’dorei Paladin after a blurred weekend chasing around undead rogues. She does not talk about it much unless she has had a few too many to drink. However this child did settle her down for a bit, the tense relations that aremained between the Horde and Alliance kept her in Shattrath for almost a decade, until her daugther was old enough to be sent off for trianing. It was after that she returned to the Eastern Kingdoms. Returning to Eastern Kingdoms Ilisanona spends most of her days catching up on what she missed out on since she was away. From time to time she is seen drinking and generally acting lightheartedly. However, that is to mask a sense of guilt she feels from not being present. She thought this whole time she was doing what was right for those left behind after what the Legion did to the lands, but her own homeland was under siege and she was completely unaware. She struggles with dealing with that realization with keeping her drive going forward with rebuilding the Order and research into what the Legion is still up to. She knows the Legion are still around, it was not like they just disappeared after Illidan was killed. She struggles with a burning memory of that battle, years ago now. Everyone speaks of the consuming of the Skull of Gul’dan but she saw it in his hand. It still exist, and if it cursed lands and open portals before, it can do it again. She does not believe that all the power could be out of such an artifact. Personality Much like her black and white armor, she could be classified as a polarizing personality. People tend to love or hate her, never a middle ground. Not everyone can handle her strong personality, off color sarcasm, and sometimes flirtatious ways. She is a great listener, but she is always listening for a reason. Either so that person can talk him or herself into a corner or into a place where they can be triggered to act. Listening for Ilisanona, is a precursor to action. She can also be demanding and opinionated. She is very confident in her intuition, and rarely, if ever, questions her decisions. She is highly protective and can be almost vindictive to those that have wronged others. She also tends to be naive when it comes to the intentions of others outside of the battlefield. She would quickly assume someone buying her a drink is just a nice person with no other intent. However, she does have a few weaknesses and it comes in the form of the tall, dark, and mysterious variety. She takes it as a challenge. Beliefs Ilisanona is a member of the Church of the Holy Light. However, as a strong belief in doing what is right, even if it is not accepted by current societal standards or public opinion. Always stands to protect those that either cannot or will not protect themselves. This may put her head to head with organizations that try to enforce rules or laws upon the common people that are not in the best interest of everyone. Additionally, she works to keep a balance between Light and Dark to avoid ignorance. “Light can only be understood with the wisdom of Darkness.” Relationships Outside the Order, Ilisanona does not seem to hold many relationships. Ilisanona is often seen at taverns and talking to many different people, but not often the same people twice. A regular presence around Ilisanona is a large Vrykul, Jarl Åsger Bloodbane that is often seen in her presence as an acting guard and good friend of hers. It took awhile for their trust to be built up, but now almost inseparable. He has no fear, and would do whatever it took to keep her protected. Someone skilled in the art of stealth detection may have found that Ilisanona is regularly watched and followed by a masked man. The few times the man has comes from the shadows to be among the present crowds, he is referred to only as C. Although not around as much as in the past, he still regularly checks on her to make sure she is alright from the shadows. Trivia * Although has been leading an Order most of her adult life, she cannot stand if people kneel before her. * She has a tattoo in a place next to no one will ever see. * She does not like Pandarens and is generally annoyed by Draenei. More recently she has even started to dislike the Worgen males. * She has a daughter from a short lived relationship with a Blood Knight that is currently studying to be a Mage in Silvermoon City. Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Human Category:Stormwindian